One Shot - Especial Maria Antonieta El Secreto de la Reina
by EmilSinclair77
Summary: María Antonieta guarda un secreto muy peligroso de descubrir. One Shot para #NovemberFics del Grupo Lady Oscar Perú LA


**#NovemberFics - One Shot: Especial María Antonieta. Grupo Lady Oscar Perú LA**

**El secreto de la Rein****a.**

-La verdad, es, Su Majestad, que lo que está haciendo esa mujer es simplemente escribir toda la historia que quiere vender al pueblo, vomitando en sus páginas esa fantasía que proviene de su odio, en venganza por todo lo sucedido. Siempre ha anhelado que posaras vuestra vista sobre ella y su familia, y ha vivido con todo ese resentimiento durante estos años. Francamente, merece morir bajo el hacha del verdugo por atreverse a ensuciar vuestro nombre.

La Reina de Francia me miró. Al principio pensé que iba a recriminarme la osadía de hablar con esas palabras, pero luego, su mirada se dulcificó y me dijo:

-Mi querida Oscar. Trata de verla como es: una criatura que nació en la necesidad y se hizo víctima de sus propias circunstancias. Aunque. a veces Nos cueste dormir por las noches, recordando las páginas de odio que Nos dedica, debo poner ante todo, que ella es hija de Francia, y debemos tratar de comprenderla. (1)

-Su Majestad, vuestra benevolencia con quien tanto mal os desea debería tener al menos algunos límites. No penséis Señora, que a mí me ha sido fácil digerir todas las frases que dirige contra mí.

-Sin embargo, no te quito la razón del todo, como Reina de Francia, sabes que no podemos dejar que nuestros súbditos vean que una mujer desde el extranjero logra ponernos en ridículo. Ni a Mí ni al Rey. Veamos si el precio que ya hemos pagado con este escándalo, no es acaso solo una bagatela comparada con lo que el Destino Nos deparará en el futuro.

-Entiendo...

-¿Quién dice? Tal vez es usada por alguien más que pueda estar obteniendo algún beneficio en todo este asunto. - Ella desvío la mirada, parecía angustiada. - Hablemos después, Oscar. Este tema Nos abruma en demasía.

Le agradecí sus palabras y cuando me dispuse a retirarme de su sala privada donde me concedió esa breve y excepcional audiencia, Ella llamó:

-Ah, Oscar...

-Sí, ¿Majestad? - Me incliné como reverencia, para seguirla atendiendo.

-No, no es nada... Nos veremos más tarde en los jardines...-Pero sus ojos y el leve temblor de sus labios parecían indicar que sí había algo más que quería decirme.

-Sí, Madame. - Asentí de todos modos y me retiré.

Finalmente me fui de la sala. Busqué al bueno de André para que me entregara la correspondencia de la semana, y que me ayudara a contestar algunas misivas urgentes... Pero no apareció.

Decidí esperarlo en mi oficina, mientras repasaba mentalmente lo ocurrido en aquellos días. Saqué del cajón del escritorio, aquel ejemplar maldito. "_Memoires Justificatifs de La Comtesse de Valois de La Motte". (2) _Condesa... Condesa porque el inútil de marido que tiene era Conde de menor rango. Ahhh... Jeanne. Una gran pena que se haya desvirtuado todo en ella. Era una mujer interesante. Pudo ser una gran hermana para Rosalie, pudo hacer mejor uso de su gran inteligencia.

Recordé al leer las páginas de aquellas "Memorias" cómo Rosalie la admiraba... Y sin embargo, esa maldita ni siquiera la nombra en lo que ella misma llama "Su gran obra".

Leo y releo y necesito encontrar donde nos hemos equivocado, tanto Girodelle y yo al dejar acceder a esta mujer al Palacio y los detalles que no vimos y que hicieron su plan tan perfecto.

Deberé hablar por ejemplo con Su Majestad que ya no puede andar regalando sus prendas a sus criadas ni damas de compañía... Si no, ¿cómo se explica que Jeanne Valois haya entregado a la pobre de Nicole un vestido del ajuar real? (3)

Bueno, también sé que colaboré con su idea de fugarse con prendas masculinas de su prisión, pero ¿cómo podría yo saber del ingenio de esa mujer? (4)

Deberemos prever mejor el ingreso al Palacio. Incluso después de este escándalo, la Reina sigue paseándose por los jardines ante los nobles y criados sin mucho séquito. (5) Hablaré con Girodelle para que realice un censo de los nobles que viven en Palacio... Y los visitantes, si no los conocemos tanto Víctor como yo, deberán presentar sus documentos de nobleza. Ah... Fuiste muy astuta "Jeanny" (recuerdo que así te llamaba Rosalie). Lograste despistarnos a todos con aquellos vestidos caros, tus maneras refinadas y peinados extravagantes.

Pasando sus páginas, nuevamente hay críticas a Maria Antonieta. De no ser quien es, hasta pensaría que la amaba. Que estaba obsesionada con la Reina.

Y conmigo.

¿En qué nos equivocamos todos?

En no escuchar sus lamentos silenciosos, su ambición sin medidas hizo que sus murmullos hoy se escuchen en todo el mundo gracias a sus historias. El pueblo se hizo eco de cada queja suya... Y hoy, Jeanne Valois, una loba hambrienta de notoriedad es más popular que la misma Madre de Francia.

Deontológicamente no puedo estar de acuerdo con ella... Pero... Mi corazón no puede esquivar la flecha que ha clavado en mí. ¿Contra quién estoy peleando? ¿A quién estoy juzgando? ¿Acaso no es sólo una mujer?

"Su Majestad, la Reina de Francia es tan culpable como cualquiera de los que estamos acusados aquí en esta sala"

¿Por qué dijo esas palabras ante el estrado? Si se vio descubierta al fin cuando Nicole la reconoció... ¿Por qué osó ensuciar a la Reina? Eso es lo que no puedo perdonarle.

Utilizó a todos. Jugó con la lujuria de un Cardenal, se divirtió con la codicia de un falsificador, planificó la ruina de unos joyeros y abusó de la inocencia de una pobre discapacitada (6)... Y Nicolás no fue más que un mero intermediario en el extranjero para vender esas piedras... Y, encontró la forma de hacernos tremendo agujero en el mismo corazón de Versalles, donde supuestamente yo comando a los oficiales de élite al servicio de la Familia Real.

No... Ha jugado con mi orgullo como militar y Comandante, pero, poniéndome en sus zapatos, debo admitir que me siento orgullosa que una mujer sola haya planificado todo.

Lo previó todo. Incluso lo que iba a hacer cuando cayera el telón.

Lamenté tanto que su blanca piel haya sido marcada con aquel hierro ardiente. Imagino el dolor y me recorre un escalofrío. Hay quienes dicen que el verdugo le clavó una fina aguja en el pecho... Pero no lo creo. Hubiera muerto si no en el acto, unos días después. (7)

Jeanne Valois de La Motte, antes de St. Remy. Hija de la anterior criada del Señor de St. Remy, último barón del linaje de los Valois. El ancestro que inició el linaje que ella tanto ostenta a su vez es hijo bastado del Rey Enrique II. ¿Locura o ambición? La rama de este árbol nació torcida desde el principio.

Leer que su familia fue despojada de todo... Su padre murió, su madre la abandonó a su suerte de niña, su otra hermana terminó en un convento, (8) su hermano, muerto en el servicio militar, su esposo un pusilánime, sus hijos muertos a días de nacer... Quien ya no tiene nada que perder, tiene todo por ganar. Tal vez tanto resentimiento es contra ella misma. Contra lo que la vida hizo de ella.

Es como tener a ambas mujeres en los extremos de un hilo. Cada una tirando de su extremo a ver dónde se rompe. Jeanne Valois pobre, codiciosa, embustera, carente de afecto y de amor, y en el otro lado, María Antonieta, quien es la Reina que lo tiene todo, generosa, afectuosa, que tiene el amor de su esposo, sus hijos y del pueblo. ¿Del pueblo?

-Ja, ja, ja... Ahí está. Estas memorias no son sino una compensación. Ahora Jeanne disfruta del amor del Pueblo. - Pensé en voz alta. Me pregunto dónde estará André.

Me dirigí a la puerta y al ver a los guardias, pedí a uno de ellos que localizara a mi valet..

-Oficial, id y traed a André hasta aquí. Estará en los establos reales. - De seguro recitando algún poema a mi caballo.

-En seguida, Comandante.

El otro guardia que quedó, me miró con algo de temor.

-¿Acaso queréis decirme algo?

-Sí, Comandante. Una mujer estuvo merodeando en los pasillos hace una hora, preguntando por vuestra oficina. Cuando le pedimos que se identifique, dio marcha atrás, la perseguimos, pero aprovechó que del otro lado venía el Duque de Orleans, se coló con su séquito. El Duque la presentó a ellos como "una gran amiga".

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo decís? - En verdad, estos novatos son todos unos inútiles. - Describídmela, oficial.

-Bueno, era una mujer alta, esbelta, de busto pequeño, piel clara, tenía pelo negro, largo y ojos azules. (9) Llevaba puesto un vestido muy sugerente de color rojo. Y su fragancia, era muy dulce. Se percibía en todo el pasillo. Olía a rosas y cítricos.

-¿Te fijaste si tenía un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo?

-Disculpadme, Lady Oscar... En Versalles todo el mundo tiene un lunar en el rostro.

-Limitaros a contestarme. Tenía o no ese lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo.

-Sí, Madame. Lo tenía.

-El séquito del Duque, ¿hacia dónde fue?

-Creo que hacia los jardines.

-Díganle a André Grandier que me alcance en los jardines y que lleve cargadas mis otras pistolas. Hay una sospechosa en el Palacio.

-¡Si, Señora!

Por Dios, esa mujer está aquí con el Duque. Siempre pensé que él es esa mano negra que movía a su peón en este gran tablero de ajedrez.

Corrí por los pasillos y corredores como una loca, sin etiquetas ni protocolos, sin reverencias ni nada que me quitara esos valiosos segundos. Tenía una mano sobre la empuñadura de mi espada. Temía por la vida de la Reina. Esa mujer, era capaz de todo, y para colmo, había sido alentada desde siempre por el Duque... Si, la Reina corre peligro... Madame Royale, el Pequeño Delfín... el Rey. Todos. "André, ¿dónde rayos estás cuando más se te necesita?"

Encontré a más guardias apostados en varias puertas, y a mi señal, me siguieron inmediatamente. Sí, logré que en Palacio haya conmoción. Después de todo, si voy a aprehender a Jeanne Valois, debo hacerlo con el mayor alboroto posible, como a ella le gustaría.

Desde una galería divisé el jardín. La Reina reía con su pequeña hija tomada de la mano, mientras ella y sus damas cantaban aquella canción infantil de "Mambrú se fue a la guerra"...(10) Sin notar que desde el caminero del ala este, D'Orleans y sus mujeres arribaban para saludarlas. El día era claro como todos los días de primavera. En el aire se percibían el aroma de las flores y del veneno.

Corrí escaleras abajo, hasta dar con la mujer del vestido rojo, que tenía una peluca mal puesta. Arranqué su peluca con toda la furia de mis manos, revelando apenas, una cabeza con pelo ralo de color amarillo. La tomé de los brazos, histérica como estaba, no tuve miramientos por más que sea una tal Madame de Bois, ni que el Duque tuviera un ataque de histrionismo reclamando por abordar a su jauría de lobas finas, de tal forma.

Jeanne Valois de La Motte, con su vestido rojo, no estaba entre el grupo de mujeres. Eso me alertó aún más. ¡Maldita sea!

-Mami, mami... - Gritó alegre Madame Royale - ¡Mira mami, Mambrú volvió de la guerra!

María Antonieta subió a su hija en brazos. Sonrió con ella para que la niña no tuviera ansiedad.

Miré incrédula hacia ambas, y vi que desde atrás de una fuente, un hombre vestido de traje masculino y sombrero negro, (11) miraba en dirección a la Reina y su hija. Estaba fuera de mi alcance. Totalmente. Ocurriría lo peor.

-¡Atención! ¡Resguardad a la Reina! - Grité con todo lo que daba mi garganta - ¡Alto ahí, en nombre de la Guardia Real, alto o disparo!

El hombre trajeado, dio media vuelta y me dedicó una sonrisa siniestra. Sus ojos, centelleaban de alegría. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la Reina. Se acercó a ella. La apuntaba, pero tenía todas las dudas del mundo en apretar el gatillo. Si fallaba podría lastimar a mi Reina o a su hija. Esa persona, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y una vez más, jugaba con mi estabilidad mental.

-¡Detente Jeanne Valois de la Motte, ahora mismo!

Llegó hasta la Reina, hizo una reverencia también ante ella, y al sacarse el sombrero, develó una hermosa cabellera negra que caía en cascada cubriéndole toda la espalda y la cintura. María Antonieta, aún perpleja por la situación, demostró su nobleza de soberana y le extendió la mano, para que se la bese. Jeanne así lo hizo, y luego salió corriendo perdiéndose en uno de los tantos bosquecillos de naranjos.

Vi que André también corrió hasta la Reina, y se metió en el bosque con otros guardias para no perder el rastro. Llegué hasta María Antonieta que seguía algo agitada. De hecho, también yo estaba agitada por aquella carrera. Había lágrimas en el rostro de Su Majestad.

-¿Os hizo algún daño?

Ella simplemente, se acercó a mí y se fundió en un largo abrazo.

-¡Amiga mía, por fin! Por fin, volví a verte, ¡y llegaste a tiempo! - Se desató en sollozos entre mis brazos.- ¿Cómo podría saber que ibas a venir así?

Sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido. ¿Tanto se asustó? No pensaba que me apreciara tanto. Oh, me conmovió que ella se preocupara por mí.

-Su Majestad, me excuso tanto por haber llegado tarde. Mis hombres, tal vez la atrapen. Me engañó y por eso perdí tiempo. Os ruego me disculpéis. - No podía articular muchas frases de protocolo. Le decía mis palabras así como surgían en mi mente.

Las damas de compañía, tomaron a la Princesa María Teresa y Madame de Polignac tomó un extraño bulto de terciopelo azul que recogió del pasto.

-Madame - grité a aquella serpiente - sin considerar que María Antonieta seguía llorando frente a mí - Dejad por favor ese saco ahí. Es evidencia.

La reina giró al mirar, y con un gesto, desacreditó mi pedido.

-Llevadlo a mi cámara. Explicaré al Comandante Jarjayes sobre el tema.

Encontré extraño aquel incidente.

\- No es nada, _Ma cherie_ Oscar. No es evidencia. Es un saco de juguetes de mi hija.

-Ah, disculpadme Majestad.

André y cinco guardias retornaron de entre las matas de plantas que nos rodeaban, con los rostros abatidos por el cansancio, y principalmente, decepcionados por no encontrar a la presa.

-No, no la hallamos, Comandante.

-Oscar, olvídala. Ya estará muy lejos de aquí.

-Su Majestad. Esa mujer constituye una amenaza para la Familia Real, especialmente Vos. Os prometo que seguiremos buscando. Convocaré a Girodelle para que haga una patrulla por todo Versalles y Paris. ¡No pudo ir tan lejos!

La Reina tomó de mis manos y me miró desde el borde de su sombrero adornado con flores y plumas. Se veía muy afligida y consternada.

-Oscar. Detente por favor. Esa mujer, ya no volverá. Ahora vete a organizar a tus oficiales para tranquilizar a todos los nobles y sirvientes que nos están mirando por los ventanales.

Di media vuelta para notar que era el centro de atención de todo el Palacio de Versalles. Sentí rápidamente como subía el calor a mis mejillas. Me alejé de la Reina y la saludé como corresponde a mi rango de Comandante de la Guardia Real.

Me encerré por el resto de la tarde en mi oficina. Mi fiel André organizaba mis cartas y las que debía responder con urgencia. Ocupaba el tiempo comentando cualquier estupidez, con tal de distraerme. De pronto, noté que se quedó callado. Sabía que aún estaba molesta por la vergüenza que pasé horas antes.

-¿Qué pasa?

Solo alcanzó a entregarme un sobre. El olor a cítricos y rosas del mismo, delataba quien fue el autor del escrito.

"_Todavía piensas que soy una villana, Lady Oscar"? J.V._

Miré a André que seguía mudo. Tomé la nota y le dije que iría a la Cámara de la Reina. En el quicio de la puerta, giré y noté que André seguía quieto y perdido.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sígueme!

Llegué cuando Ella y sus hijos estaban tomando el té con las nanas y algunas aristócratas jóvenes. Al verme, pidió privacidad.

-Querida Oscar, siéntate por favor.

-Señora. -Tomé asiento frente a la Reina. Sin cuidar la etiqueta, decidió servirme una taza de chocolate.

-Sé que te gusta el chocolate caliente. ¿Aceptas un brioche? (12)

Noté que ella tenía en sus labios resto de azúcar _glass_ y jalea de fresas.

-Sí. Claro.

-Oscar. Debo pedirte un favor. - Acercó a su lado de la _chaise longue_ el saco de terciopelo azul que contenía los juguetes de su hija.

\- Lo que Vos me pidáis, es mi deber cumplir con eficiencia.

-No seas tan exigente contigo misma. Siempre has dado muestras de tu lealtad con la Familia Real, pero esta vez, sí necesito de toda esa eficiencia que dices. - La reina puso el saco de juguetes sobre la mesa. El sonido de lo que había adentro, no era similar al de juguetes de madera o porcelana; más bien, era un tintineo curioso lo que percibí. - Necesito que los hagas desaparecer por un buen tiempo.

-¿Esos juguetes? - Pregunté como una idiota, al notar el brillo de un diamante asomándose por el borde, mientras en mi mente, volvían todas esas palabras escritas en el papel que se calentaba entre mis manos, acentuándose más aún la fragancia de cítricos y rosas. _"¿ Todavía piensas que soy una villana, Lady Oscar"?_

-Sí. Ella los robó para mí.

Fin.

**Notas históricas y licencias que me permití.**

1\. Si al principio cuestan entender los diálogos de María Antonieta al decir "Nosotros, Nos, Nuestra" refiriéndose a ella sola, es porque estoy usando el "Plural Mayestático" que estuvo siempre reservado a los reyes, emperadores, al Papa y hoy en día, Presidentes. Coloquialmente, queda feo usarlo si no tenemos uno de esos cargos jeje. (Este ha sido el consejo lingüístico del día de Emil Sinclair, auspiciado por la RAE y Google)

2\. Memoirs justificatifs de la Contesse Valois de la Motte. (Creo que no necesita traducción) Si, ese era el nombre de lo que escribió Jeanne desde el exilio. Se dice que fue financiada por el Duque de Orleans. Si bien, recién apareció en 1789, me permití adelantar dicho evento unos años antes en este one shot. (Es que el anime me lo enseñó así)

3 En realidad el vestido que uso Nicole Le Guay en la noche que vio al Cardenal de Rohan, no fue un viejo vestido de la Reina como di a entender, sino una réplica exacta.

4\. Se dice que Jeanne al escaparse La Salpêtriére, lo hizo vestida de hombre. Por eso el comentario en el one shot de que pudo inspirarse en Oscar... Es que, escaparse con el hábito gris y los zuecos que era lo que estaba obligada a vestir... Mmmm como que no tiene estilo. Ah, por cierto, logra su cometido con éxito, debido a la estricta dieta vegana a la que la sometieron... Lentejas y pan negro. (Se pensaban que la ausencia de proteína animal la debilitaría, jajaja craso error, como siempre)

5\. La reina paseaba mucho por los jardines y la verdad es, que cualquiera que tuviera un buen vestido y maneras de aristócrata podía ingresar a los jardines de Versalles a contemplar a los Reyes en sus paseos a diario. Jeanne Valois lo supo y fue así que urdió su plan. En Palacio la reconocían por sus constantes visitas que luego ella convertía en su imaginación ante Rohan en "audiencias privadas con Su Majestad" y es por eso que logra copiar un vestido de la Reina para Nicole Le Guay de Oliva.

6\. Lo de que le clavaron una fija aguja en el pecho al marcarle con la dichosa V de "Voleusse" es simplemente una alegoría al manga _Innocent Rouge de Shin'ichi Sakamoto._

7\. No leo que Nicole de Oliva haya sido ciega en artículos referidos a ella . Tal vez fue una licencia de Ikeda y el anime. En este one shot, sólo les seguí la corriente por eso uso el término "discapacitada" al referirme a ella.

8\. La otra hermana de Jeanne se llamaba Marie Anne a quien en el fic que lastimosamente NO me quita el sueño (sino ya lo hubiera terminado jaja) la he bautizado como Marianne o Nanan, se dedicó a la mendicidad como Jeanne, fue recogida por varias familias como la Boulanvilliers o los Surmonts pero luego abrazó los hábitos hasta ser abadesa de un convento. (Bueno... Primero abrazó a André como prostituta en el Palais, según mi tontería. Más detalles sobre este encuentro en el próximo número de Giros del Destino.) Perdón por el autobombo.

9\. Descripción real de Jeanne Valois de la Motte. Viví mi infancia pensando que tenía ojos verdes.

10\. La canción de Mambrú, fue introducida a la corte francesa por la entonces Delfina de Francia. Corresponde la descripción a un tal Jhon Churchill (Si, ancestro del que les está sonando en la cabeza) Duque inglés de Malbourough, quien en la guerra de 1706 entre Francia, Holanda e Inglaterra, venció a los franceses en la batalla de Malplaquet, después de que éstos lo creyeran muerto. Entonces, en venganza los "garçones" le dedicaron la musiquita... Hay otra versión de que era una canción árabe traída desde las cruzadas por las tropas que combatieron al lado de San Luis. El toque infantil fue dado (también otra versión) por una de las nanas de Luis XVI que le cantaba cuando él era niño. En fin... En español ya le hicimos secuela y todo cantándole a la mujer de Mambrú. ¿Por quéééé somos así?

11\. Lo siento, estoy viendo Mr. Sunshine y quise hacer este homenaje a una de las protagonistas de la serie, que viste así, traje masculino negro y sombrero, para el disfraz de Jeanne.

12\. Brioche, pues, fue el dichoso pan que JJ Rosseau atribuyó en sus Confesiones, "a una gran princesa" como la que dijo "Si no tienen pan, que coman brioche"... y ya saben quién la ligó de arriba.

¡Gracias por leerme! Apoyen la actividad **#NovemberFics** con reviews y den sus likes al _fanart_ que acompaña esta publicación en Facebook y en Pinterest J

Cariños,

Emil Sinclair


End file.
